1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gate hinges in particular to gate hinges for wooden gates for fences which provide enhanced stability, endurance and usability over the life of the gate and fence.
2. Prior Art
Gate hinges, in particular wooden gate hinges are well known in the art. Typically these may be "T" hinges, screw hook and strap hinges, bolt hook and strap hinges, double strap hinges, "H" hinges, and screw hook and "I" hinges. These type hinges are well known in the art. Typically, one end of the hinge, i.e. the non-movable part, is attached to the wooden post and the other end of the hinge, i.e. the movable part, is attached to the wooden gate. Typically a pivot pin connects the movable part with the non-movable part permitting the gate to pivot to an open and closed position on the wooden post.
There are numerous problems associated with the known hinges. These hinges, because they are on outdoor gates, are exposed to the elements. This causes rust to develop and moisture, leaves, dirt, etc. to accumulate on the hinge, particularly around the pivot point, e.g. pin, causing deterioration thereof. Additionally, a wooden gate is a relatively heavy structure and over a period of time any weakness in the hinge and mounting means causes the gate to sag. In order to correct this condition the hinges must be replaced. This often requires the complete replacement of the post and gate due to the deterioration of the area around the hinges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. uncovered relating to this area of technology are:
74,805 to Dennis PA1 189,866 to Long PA1 246,281 to Atwood PA1 418,021 to Harris PA1 746,142 to Parkinson PA1 869,905 to Holden PA1 880,340 to Stetler PA1 1,162,311 to Rowe PA1 1,253,655 to Wiederrecht PA1 1,640,525 to Belliveau
In particular, Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 418,021, describes a hinge wherein a part of the hinge (A) is designed to be secured to a fixed support (J) and a part (B) is arranged to be secured to a moveable or adjustable part, e.g. door. Part (B) is provided with a shank (E) having an eye (F) which fits over a pin (D). Part (A) is surrounded by the fixed support (J) and part (B) is surrounded by door (I).
Because the pivot pin in Harris is enclosed by and centered between the sides, in order to have free movement of the gate, the face of the moveable part must be concave requiring special machining or molds. Such machining or molds are not conducive to inexpensive mass produced hinges.
Harris does not teach or suggest the use of such a hinge with a wooden fence nor some of the other advantages attained with Applicant's claimed invention.
Belliveau, U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,525, describes a hinge formed from two pieces of sheet metal wherein the sockets (6) and (3) (See FIG. 3 of Belliveau) are held together with a pin (12). The socket and pin are exposed to the elements and the problems associated with the known wooden gate hinges can be expected.